my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Webber
Webber is a Quirk used by Rokkun Shojo. (Again, Also Soon to be made). Information Webber allows the user to create and manipulate a substance similar to Spider Webbing, which opens up a lot of tactical moves. Without any form of effort or Gadgets, the Webber quirk can simply create long, thin, but tough, strands of webs. While it's useful on it's own, Webber's full potential is only reached when used with gadgets or with someone with high experience with the quirk. The Quirk is also reliant on the user's own abilities, as certain Super Moves require high amounts of strength, like Web Mace or Yank (Depending on the target), while others require agility, like Web Blossom and Counter-Dodge. Web Types The Quirk is more versatile than it is damaging, and has around 12 types of shots. * Default: The regular type of Web Shot, the Default is capable of firing rapidly. While it isn't very damaging, it can easily constrain the average Thug. Default cannot wrap around opponents with strength-enhancing quirks. * Stick: A kind of Insta-Trap move, Stick fires a single metal capsule at the target. Once it's close enough, the capsule releases it's payload: A large amount of webbing, and pins down the target. Stick is unable to rapid-fire, and the webbing has the least amount of tensile strength, breaking if the target wrestles hard enough. * Bomb: A poorly bonded bundle of rapidly expanding webbing, Bomb explodes either on contact with an opponent or after 3 seconds have elapsed. Great for area control. Super Moves * Web Mace: Rokkun grabs a hefty rock with the webbing and slams it into the opponent. Web Mace can also be executed by encapsulating a bunch of enemies and swinging them around. * Yank: While it doesn't seem much, Yank has the ability to send opponents into Rokkun. The Move is often used to disarm opponents, but Rokkun has been seen using the move to send walls crashing down on something. * Web Blossom: A Massive AOE Super Move, Rokkun launches himself into the air and proceeds to web everything in the immediate area. Web Blossom's effect changes with the type of webbing Rokkun is using. If the Default, Trap or Stick types are used, no changes are made, and the effect mentioned above is used. ** Web Blossom - Explosion: Activated when Rokkun has his Web Bomb shot ready, Rokkun spins up a massive version of the bomb, which explodes and webs a larger area, but takes longer to execute. ** Web Blossom - Taser: Acting like a miniature thunder storm, this version of Web Blossom acts normally, except for the electric webbing that surrounds the area upon execution. This version of Web Blossom can only be used once, as the electric feedback temporarily shuts down Rokkun's Gadgets, leaving him vulnerable to attack. Weaknesses * Damage: Webber is unable to deal direct harm. This makes it a Tactical-only Quirk. * Blades: While the webs can withstand most damage, Sharp Objects can easily slice away the webbing created. * Health: Rokkun has trouble firing stable webbing while unhealthy.